I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission techniques for a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of terminals. A terminal may communicate with a serving base station via the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base station to the terminal, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminal to the base station.
The serving base station may transmit data to the terminal on the forward link and/or may receive data from the terminal on the reverse link. On the forward link, the terminal may observe high interference from a neighbor base station and may be unable to correctly decode a data transmission from the serving base station. On the reverse link, a data transmission from the terminal may cause high interference to the neighbor base station, which may then be unable to correctly decode data transmissions sent by other terminals to the neighbor base station.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to combat high interference in order to improve performance.